


Day 30 - Together

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: A day in the lives of Nathaniel and Marc.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Day 30 - Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of Nathmarc Novemember! It's been a journey, but now it's time for me to take a break.

Sunlight streamed in through the window, causing Nathaniel to stir. He opened his eyes to see his wonderful, lovely, beautiful, and loving husband besides him, still sleeping.

The redhead stared lovingly at Marc, gently running his fingers through his hair. A few minutes passed before Marc made a noise and Nathaniel immediately stopped what he was doing. Marc opened his eyes to see Nathaniel lovingly looking at him.

“Morning Angel. Enjoying the view?” Marc teased before leaning up and kissing Nathaniel.

Nathaniel kissed back, enjoying the way Marc’s lips fit perfectly against his. “Always do.”

The two laid in bed for a few more minutes, kissing and enjoying the feeling of the other’s body pressed against theirs.

Finally, Marc slipped away and out of bed, much to Nathaniel’s displeasure. “C’mon Angel, we gotta get up.”

Nathaniel whined but got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom with Marc. The two showered together, hands wandering but never going too far.

They stumbled out of the shower thirty or so minutes later, getting dressed before moving to the kitchen to make breakfast. Nathaniel chopping the vegetables while Marc got the eggs ready to make omelets, using the chopped vegetables for extra flavor.

The two sat down at their kitchen table to eat, occasionally stealing from the other’s plate or feeding a piece to their husband.

“Mmm. You make the best omelets.” Nathaniel complimented, causing a slight blush to appear on Marc’s face.

“Well you help me make them, so we make the best omelets.” Marc states, taking a piece from Nathaniel’s plate. “Now open up.”

Once their plates were empty the couple washed all of the dishes and brushed their teeth before going to their sunroom that they had set up to double as their office. They bounced ideas off one another as they worked on the next issue of their original comic until lunch time where Nathaniel made them sandwiches which the two enjoyed together.

When dinner time rolled around, the two put their supplies away and cooked dinner together, seamlessly working together to create a meal of grilled chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and broccoli.

When it was done, the couple sat at their kitchen table and ate their dinner, complimenting the other on their cooking skills as they ate and enjoying their husband’s company.

After finishing their meal and doing the dishes, they made their way to the living room to watch one of their favorite’s movie.

After it ended, they went back to their bedroom and got ready for bed, brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas.

The two slipped into bed, Marc wrapping his arms around Nathaniel and pulling him close with Nathaniel quickly snuggling into the noiret’s chest.

“Love you Angel.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
